Javier Guzman
Javier Guzman is a character in Season Eight of the Showtime series DEXTER. He is a hitman who goes by the alias "El Sapo." Description He is a tall, physically strong Caucasian man with long, brown hair that is tied back. He is seen wearing a beige jacket, light-colored shirt, and long white trousers. Summary * "A Beautiful Day" Guzman targets Andrew Briggs after Briggs robs a jewelry store owned by organized crime. In order to get close to Briggs, Guzman poses as a fence, and offers to buy the jewels. Since no one else is willing to buy-them, Briggs meets Guzman outside his motel room and shows him a bracelet. Now that Guzman has verified that Briggs still has the jewelry, he arranges to return with the money. (Actually, his plan is to kill Briggs once he has the jewelry). Meanwhile, Dexter discovers that El Sapo is a hitman with an extensive criminal record. He attempts to warn Debra that she is in danger.. He drives to the motel in Fort Lauderdale where she is staying with Briggs, but she refuses to leave. Briggs and Dexter engage in a physical fight in which Dexter kills Briggs in front of a horrified Debra. Despite these circumstances, Debra manages to take a key from Briggs' body. She covers for Dexter, telling police that she doesn't know who killed Briggs. Guzman is in his car outside the motel when the police arrive on scene. He realizes that Briggs is dead and he cannot obtain the jewels from him. However, he takes note of Debra and decides to follow up on her. * "Every Silver Lining..." Debra notifies her employer, Jacob Elway, that the key belongs to a storage unit. Meanwhile, Guzman follows Debra, hoping that she will lead him to the jewels. Debra goes alone to the storage unit and searches it, finding the jewels in a drawer. Suddenly, Guzman shows up, disarms her, and the two engage in a physical fight. Guzman, much stronger, subdues Debra and brutally kicks her three times while she is on the floor. He aims his gun at her but doesn't pull the trigger, claiming that he doesn't kill people unless he's paid to do it. Guzman leaves her in the unit, pulls down the door, and takes the jewels to his car. He puts Debra's gun in the glove compartment, and sits there for a few minutes, checking a cut on his face. While his guard is down, Debra approaches with her second gun and shoots at Guzman four times, only twice hitting him (not shown). Debra makes off with the jewels and goes home, falling asleep on her couch. At the crime scene, Dexter finds Debra's blood on Guzman's car and confronts her. At her request, Dexter switches out her gun (that was found in Guzman's car) from evidence lockup at Miami Metro Homicide. Attempted Victim * Andrew Briggs Trivia * According to his police report, Guzman served a sentence for possession of controlled substances. Related Page * Pink Motel (Fort Lauderdale) Gallery El Sapo police file.PNG|Guzman's police file (partial list of crimes) 3.jpg|Criminal record info Guzman.jpg|El Sapo stalks Debra El Sapo 3.PNG|El Sapo outside the motel, waiting to talk to Briggs Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Secondary antagonists Category:Victims of Other killers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Hitmen Category:Long range killers Category:Killed at close range Category:Unseen Deaths Category:Ex-Cons & Parolees Category:Murder Victims Category:Indexter